Jock
Jock is a Scottish terrier from Disney's 1955 hit Lady and the Tramp. ''He is voiced by Bill Thompson and currently Jeff Bennett. Personality Despite being abit grumpy at times, Jock is extremely kind and sweet. He is a loyal friend and protective as well. Jock seems to have a hatred of moungrals and strays such as Tramp before he became a member of the family. Jock is also honest not denying the fact that he was wrong about Tramp and risked his life to save him. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Role in ''Lady and the Tramp Jock first appears while singing Jock's Song as he buries his bone in his secret spot. Jock is then encountered by Lady who presents her brand new coller complete with a liscence. They then go to visit a dreaming Trusty. As Trusty dreams, Jock confesses to Lady that unfortunatly Trusty has lost his sense of smell. The next day Jock along with Trusty visits Lady as it is a perfect day until Lady tells them 'bad' news. She tells the duo that Darling has not been treating her the same along with Jim Dear. Jock and Trusty quickly realizes what's going on and as Jock puts it Darling is expecting a wee bairn. They start to describe what a baby is unti Tramp arrives. Tramp shoves Jock out of the way to speak to Lady which upsets Jock. Jock barks him away to keep away from Lady. Jock later reappears near the end of the film after Lady and Tramp got to know each other. At this point Lady can't stand him and when Tramp returns after being seperated by the dog catcher Jock is prepared to attack when ready although Lady claims it's alright. After Tramp redeems himself by killing the attacking rat Jock along with Trusty has seen that Tramp is not all that bad of a dog. Jock and Trusty rush to the dog catches vehicle and attempt to stop it. Although they do Trusty is apparently killed by a crash. Jock attempts to help but it seems there is no use. Jock then howls and mourns for his departed friend. That Christmas, Jock joins Lady along with her husband Tramp and four puppies. As for Trusty it seems it was only a broken leg and attends the Christmas celebration as well. Other appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians Jock makes a cameo appearance in the classic film during the famous Twilight Bark sequence. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Jock reappears in the sequel. He first appears alongside Trusty as they watch happily as Lady, Tramp and thier family pass through during a stroll. They later appear after Scamp ran off and the news is brought to thier attention by Annette, Collette, and Danielle. Jock joins Lady, Trusty and Tramp as they search for Scamp. Jock is soon seperated from Trusty but reunited by Scamp and join the family as the celebrate. House of Mouse Jock makes a handful of cameos in the series. Jock's most notable appearance is where he joins an all dog band along with Trusty singing Everybody Wants to be a Woof. Gallery ladyandthetramp2_662.jpg|Jock in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure 101dalmatians_473.jpg|Jock's cameo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians oliverandcompany_0232.jpg|Jock's cameo in Oliver & Company Ladyandthetramp2 393.jpg|Jock and Trusty helping to search for Scamp ladyandthetramp134.jpg|Jock with Lady clipscottie2.gif|Jock Trivia *Jock makes a cameo appearance in the film Oliver & Company during Dodger's musical number. *Along with making an appearance in the film, Jock also makes a cameo appearance in 101 Dalmatians the series. Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Singing Characters Category:Slender characters Category:Mammals Category:Elders Category:Team leaders